Owing to diversification of the fitting location, miniaturization is often demanded of the optical disc device and the disc changer drive as in the onboard one, for example. As the publicly known optical disc device and disc changer drive of this type, as shown in FIG. 13, for example, there is such a disc changer drive 900 in which a plurality of optical discs 990 are loaded previously in the inside and, when the optical disc is played, a playing portion 930 to which a turntable 111 and an optical pickup unit 950 are provided is turned on a turning shaft 931 and is set in a playing position under the optical disc to be played and then the optical disc is clamped on the turntable 111.
In the above disc changer drive 900, as the configuration for clamping the optical disc on the turntable, the configuration shown in FIG. 14 and FIG. 15 is known.
More particularly, when the playing portion 930 comes up to the playing position and the disc is loaded on the turntable 111, a sensor senses that the disc has been loaded on the turntable 111 and a pickup driving motor 121 is rotated to move a power transmission lever 140 via gears 131, 132, 133, 134 in the direction indicated with an arrow 100b. Then, the power transmission lever 140 is moved in the direction indicated with the arrow 100b, and an output rack 142a provided to a power outputting portion 142 of the power transmission lever 140 turns a cam member 113 in the direction indicated with an arrow 100c. Then, projection portions 112a of projection members 112 are projected outward from fitting portions 111c in the turntable 111 by this turning force while utilizing energizing forces of springs provided on the insides of the fitting portions 111c, the cam grooves, etc. to clamp the optical disc (see JP-A-2002-288909, for example).